Shadow and Knuckles: Mission Mephilver!
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: Shadow and Knuckles are best friends who share an apartment. Mephiles is Shadow's twin brother and is going out with Silver, which annoys Shadow. He and Knuckles stop at nothing to make sure they don't make the relationship permanent. Mephilver, Shadouge, Shadikal, Shadamy, Knuxikal, Knuxouge, Sonamy, Sonaze, Sonouge, Taismo and Taiream. (Title may change)
1. Chapter 1

_*******Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters. I only own the story plot, the Orientan language on my profile, Rosalie and a couple areas in the story***_

* * *

**Shadow and Knuckles are best friends who share an apartment. Mephiles is Shadow's twin brother and is going out with Silver, which annoys Shadow. He and Knuckles stop at nothing to make sure they don't make the relationship permanent. Mephilver, Shadouge, Shadikal, Shadamy, Knuxikal, Knuxouge, Sonamy, Sonaze, Sonouge, Taismo and Taiream.**

* * *

Two beings, a black and red hedgehog and a red echidna, were sat on a brown sofa while playing COD on their PS3. Knuckles cried out in defeat when he was shot by his flatmate for the umpteenth time that hour.

"God! Every time!" the echidna growled, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Shadow asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Win!"

"I make a strategy instead of just going in and shooting blindly like the idiot you are," The ebony sighed, "You act just like Meph when you loose,"

"How is your brother anyway?" Knuckles asked, joining Shadow in the kitchen, "I haven't seen him in some time,"

"He does call sometimes saying how he is in Soleanna,"

"How's he settling in there?"

"Fine..."

"What's up. You seem... off, Shadow,"

"He said that he's going out with... Silver," Shadow muttered the last word as if he couldn't bare to say it.

"Silver? Damn, I thought Mephiles was straight,"

"Yeah, but it turns out he's bisexual or not even straight in the first place," Shadow shrugged, frowning.

"You aren't happy about that, are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Meph is my twin brother is either gay or bisexual, of course I'm not happy about it!"

"But you'd want your brother to be happy, right?"

"..."

"You and Meph don't like each other, do you?"

"Not really. But I don't want to be brother-in-law to weedplant!"

"Gay marriages aren't legal in this place, nor Soleanna, because of how many homophobes there are at the moment,"

_"I'm in love, it's a beautiful day. I'm so high it's a beautiful day," _Shadow's phone went off in his pocket. He pulled out the device and looked at the callersID to see it was his girlfriend, Tikal. Of course.

"Hey Kiki," Shadow said as he picked up. He heard the orange echidna giggle at her nickname he gave her.

"Hey Shads," She replied, "I've got a question,"

"6,"

"What?"

"Oh. I thought you were asking what your dress size was," Shadow chuckled nervously, "So, what's this question of yours then?"

"Do you want to go to Rouge's pool party with me at Rouge's villa?" his girlfriend asked.

"Well, I'd love to but-"

"Okay! See you there next week sweetie!" Tikal cut him off happily and hung up. Knuckles chuckled.

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time?" the echidna asked.

"Pool party at Rouge's villa,"

"Sounds fun," Knuckles smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Silver to see if he and Mephiles want to come," Knuckles smirked.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

* * *

**Yeah! First story without the presence of an OC! Also, I just wanna say, I don't actually like Taismo, Shadikal, Mephilver, Sonamy, Sonaze, Sonouge or Knuxouge fan. I'm just putting these in to appeal to loads of other people.**

**But, to me, the worst is Shadamy. I not that it's a bad couple, but where'd it come from? That, I kinda don't get, plus Amy should be with Sonic, not matter how much I hate that couple as well. That's why I'm making this couple almost nonexistence, but you will be able to feel it.**

**Armadillo Power Studios, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge sighed as she pulled yet _another _pack of Hoola Hoops of the shelf and placed them into her shopping trolly. It was full of different varieties of sweets, crisps, pizza and other party food, but mainly alcohol for Sonic, Shadow, Knucklehead, Blaze, Scourge, Fiona and Vector.

"Why am I friends with a bunch of alcoholics?" the bat muttered to herself. She walked down the isle but suddenly stopped to see a certain squirrel/chipmunk individual. Sally Fucking Acorn. The bat tried to backtrack, but the wheels were so squeaky that Sally heard her and looked up.

"Hey Rouge..." Sally frowned.

"Hey bitch..." Rouge replied, causing a couple of shoppers to looked at the two anthromorphic beings with confusion. A couple mothers rushed their children away in case of conflict breaking out. Sally looked at Rouge's full trolly and studied the content.

"You're... Having a party, aren't you?" She asked.

"No shit Sherlock!" Rouge spat bitterly.

"Wow..." Sally rolled her eyes, "You can feel the love here!"

"Shut it."

"Looks like someone doesn't understand sarcasm..."

"I SAID SHUT IT BITCH!" Rouge growled before rushing along with her trolly. Sally looked at the bat one last time before resuming with her own shopping. Sally was going to that party Rouge was throwing, even if she wasn't invited. Then she'd show Sonic his mistake of taking Rouge to the prom instead of her!

* * *

Shadow lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what ws bothering him so much, but a lucky guess would be the sudden realization that his twin was bisexual or... Gay. The ebony shuddered that the thought of the word. Knuckles mentioned about homophobes, which got Shadow thinking maybe he was one himself.

But... Twins like Shadow and Mephiles were the same with nearly every aspect about them, which also befuddled Shadow. What... What if Shadow was bisexual? He knew he wasn't gay as he loved Tikal, so bisexual was the only other option.

"Shadow?" Knuckles called, "Wanna order pizza?"

"It's just gone 3pm, Knux," Shadow sighed.

"Hey, dude, you know I was joking about calling Silver and Meph, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why do you sound so... Down in the dumps?"

"Did you have to remember what the saying was, Knucklehead?" Shadow chuckled, climbing off his bed and walked over to his bedroom door.

"Umm... Do... Do I take that as an insult or compliment?" the Echidna asked as the door opened and the hedgehog walked out of the room and into the narrow hall.

"You take it as an insult!" Shadow sighed, "I swear I repeat that several times over a day with you,"

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's bad you idiot!"

"Fine. Be like that. Now I am definitely calling Silver and Mephiles!"


End file.
